


Vampire and His Victim

by bitterglitter



Series: Spooky Shadowhunters [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Relationships, Bisexual Jace, Enemies to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterglitter/pseuds/bitterglitter
Summary: “Hey guys, what are you all doing in-” Simon starts, rounding the corner. Like hell he’s going to be the only one left out. Everyone is crowded around in a half formed semi-circle. His voice vanishes when he sees who’s in the center. 
“What the fuck?” Jace and Simon speak as one. That just pisses off Simon more. 
And the night had been going so well. 
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Simon and Jace hate each other. Simon and Jace also have the habit of accidentally dressing up in couples costumes every Halloween. This year it's one time too many.





	

This is it. This is the year. It has to be. 

Simon opens his mouth as wide as he can until it aches. Carefully he reaches up and tugs on the plastic tooth glued onto his real one to get it back into place. He’d have to be extra careful with his mouth to make sure they wouldn’t get crooked, or worse, have one of them fall out. What kind of vampire only has one fang? He runs his tongue over his teeth, the plastic taste sticking to his tongue rather unpleasantly. 

When he told Clary and Alec about his costume at first, Alec had responded with an unusual amount of enthusiasm. Well, as close to enthusiasm as Alec can ever get around him. When asked why he seemed so pleased he explained that with the teeth Simon wouldn’t be able to talk as much. 

Simon rolls his eyes in the mirror at the memory. 

Clary, on the other hand, had been actually excited. Mainly because they’d been able to use the costume he’d already put together to go see the latest vampire movie. But, she also seemed relieved that the constant problem of Halloween would finally be over. 

The problem known as Jace fucking Wayland. 

Simon can see his expression darken in the mirror and quickly gets rid of any thoughts of Jace. Nope, nope,  _ hell nope.  _ Jace isn’t going to ruin his night this year. That’s the whole point of this costume, so he refuses to even let thoughts of Jace put a damper on this night. Halloween will be his favorite holiday again one way or another. 

“Simon!” Clary’s voice is muffled from downstairs, but Simon can still her through the bathroom door. He’s way too in tune to the sound of her voice. “We gotta go!” 

“Just a sec!” Simon cracks open the door to shout his answer back down. He runs his tongue over his teeth again. 

From his spot in the bathroom he can get a peek at the bottom of the stairs. Isabelle swings into view, holding onto the banister for support. Her white dress swishes around her ankles as she moves and her halo bounces on her head. “You said that ten minutes ago. You’ve got sixty seconds before we leave.” 

The smile she gives is anything but angelic. 

Isabelle holds up her bare wrist. “Fifty-nine...fifty-eight…”

“Fine, fine!” He scrambles back into the bathroom. He grabs his cloak that’s been draped across the sink and throws it around his shoulders, it swishing behind him as he ties it into place. Even though he desperately wants to, he doesn’t spare a glance towards the mirror for one final check. He just has to trust that his makeup isn’t smudged and his hair hasn’t flattened out. 

He almost trips down the stairs and face plants at the bottom. Isabelle is still looking at her wrist, stopping at thirty-six. She glances over her arm, taking in his flustered appearance, before actually smiling. “Looking good.” 

He smiles wide just as Clary walks in. “Woah!” She exclaims, stopping mid step into the room. “How’d you get those teeth to look so good, Simon? That’s amazing!” 

Five years earlier he would’ve flushed and looked away. Now he just keeps smiling. “They may look good, but they taste awful.” 

“You have to suffer to look amazing.” Isabelle gives his shoulder a soft, sympathetic pat. She then turns on her heel and joins Clary across the room, linking their arms together. 

Side by side their costumes clash even more, which Simon  _ knows _ is the point. Maybe he’s just taken in by how the white dress compliments Isabelle’s skin tone. Or the fact that Clary’s hair matches her short, red dress a little too well. Where Isabelle has a halo, Clary has a little pair of red horns. Clary has traded wings like Isabelle’s for a plastic pitch fork. Simon has always liked matching couples costumes, but these two always seem to really make it work. 

He likes them even better when they’re intended. 

“Come on!” Isabelle gives Clary’s arm a little tug towards the front door. “We have to get to Magnus’ apartment before the drinking competitions start. I am  _ not _ missing Raphael and Magnus go at it again this year.” 

 

 

How Magnus manages to cram so many people into his apartment, Simon will never understand. Granted, it’s a huge apartment, but it’s also a  _ huge  _ amount of people. Where does he even find them? Is it possible to have this many friends? Or even just acquaintances to invite over?

His gaze slides over to Magnus, surrounded by a huge crowd of people, looking exactly like he belongs there. He throws his head back, laughing at something someone said, kingly crown attached to his head. It glitters in the flashing lights. Suddenly, it seems pretty believable. 

Simon has to look just a little bit to the left and he spots Alec. Only a few feet away from Magnus, but definitely away from the crowd. As Simon makes his way over he can see the same scowl Alec always wears, but tonight it seems more muted somehow. Like he’s actually enjoying himself, only he doesn’t want anyone to know. Or maybe the huge crowd is ruining the fun he is having, it almost is for Simon and Simon is a very sociable person. 

“Hey,” Simon says as he walks up to Alec, unable to think of any other way to start the conversation. He has to try though, Alec is the first person he’s seen in twenty minutes that he knows. As casual as possible he leans his shoulder against the wall Alec is perched against. Quietly, takes in the cat ears and whiskers painted on his cheeks. “A cat?” 

Alec frowns, turning towards Simon. His makeup ruins his disgruntled expression. “Magnus said I can’t just wear a black t-shirt. Hence,” he gestures at his face. He sounds annoyed, but Simon can recognize the fondness hidden in his voice. “Vampire?” 

“Yep!” Simon grins wide, showing off his teeth. Alec nods, his form of a compliment. “Can’t match a costume with this.” 

He almost asks if Alec has seen Jace. Almost. But he doesn’t. It’s not like Simon is looking for Jace. Because he isn’t. So there’s no point in asking. 

Alec bites his lip, suddenly interested in his shoes. It’s the same look he used to have when talking to Magnus before they started dating. That doesn’t make sense, though, why would Alec be nervous-? “Have you seen Clary?” 

Simon blinks. “Oh. Um, she and Isabelle ran off as soon as we got there. Something about raiding the candy bowl.” 

“Hm.” Alec hums, eyebrows furrowing. Clearly, he’s trying to decide if finding Clary is worth finding her and Isabelle making out. Simon’s had the same debate. Alec then nods and pushes himself off the wall. “Thanks anyway, Simon.”

He then walks off into the crowd. 

What- what the hell?

Simon stares off in the direction Alec went. Alec calling him by his first name without prompting? Alec willing going into a crowd? Alec looking nervous around Simon?

Weird.

Simon doesn’t let himself think about it too much. He’s too determined to enjoy the night. And he hasn’t even seen Jace yet which. Which is a big plus. A few minor worries won’t take away from his night. So he takes to wandering around instead of thinking. 

The kitchen is filled with so much food it looks like it can feed a large village. Simon can’t help but wonder what Magnus will do with the leftovers as he grabs a handful of candy. In the middle of the loft most of the furniture has been moved to make space for dancing. There’s a spot near the balcony where the sofa and chairs have been moved. In the corner someone’s set up an apple bobbing station and it’s so cliche Simon laughs. 

All different people stop to talk to him. Maureen is here, a recent relationship that leaves their conversation a tad too tense. He spots Lydia from across the room with her fiance, John. Raphael is over near the balconies, whispering to Ragnor each time someone passes by. They keep snickering in a way that makes Simon want to keep his distance. Raj gives him a quick hello as him and Victor head towards the dance floor. 

It’s hectic. 

Simon loves it. 

An hour in and Simon realizes he hasn’t seen Clary or Isabelle. He wonders if he’s just missed them or if they’ve gone off for some girlfriend time and he no longer has a ride home. The thought concerns him slightly, but he supposes crashing on Magnus’ couch wouldn't be too bad. At least, from what he can tell from the people stumbling around him, he won’t be the only one. 

By now the music is too loud and the mesh of people around him is too hot. Maybe trading the music for some food would be a nice change of pace, so he heads back to the kitchen. 

He’s about to walk in when he spots Isabelle’s wings. Oh. Has Alec found Clary yet-?

“I mean, I’m just saying. You could, you know,  _ not _ .” Clary’s voice can just be heard over the music. 

“It’s not like you’re missing much anyway.” Isabelle sounds like she’s agreeing with...whatever the hell they’re talking about. “Just take a break in here with us.” 

Someone says something, but it’s just soft enough to get lost in the beat. 

“Didn’t realize you’d ditch us so quick for-” He can hear the eyeroll in Alec’s voice. “Don’t hit people, what the fuck.” 

Isabelle snickers. 

“Hey guys, what are you all doing in-” Simon starts, rounding the corner. Like hell he’s going to be the only one left out. Everyone is crowded around in a half formed semi-circle. His voice vanishes when he sees who’s in the center. 

“What the fuck?” Jace and Simon speak as one. That just pisses off Simon more. 

And the night had been going so well. 

He doesn’t look away from Jace, gaze darkening, but he can see the other in the corners of his vision. Alec is staring down at the floor, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his head. Clary is giving the most apologetic look she can towards Simon. Isabelle is the only one who looks surprisingly unaffected. 

“Goddammit.” Jace sighs, looking up and down at his costume. “Again?!”

“What do you…” Then he zeros in on the fake puncture wounds on Jace’s neck. “You’re a vampire victim?! 

Jace rolls his eyes, gesturing out dismissively. “You’re the one that dressed as a fucking vampire. At least mine is creative, not the most common Halloween costume since ever.” 

Alec coughs, hiding a laugh. 

“Your sister is literally dressed up as an angel.” He does feel slightly bad about dragging Isabelle into this. This isn’t her bullshit argument they have to go through every year. “I am not the most cliche here.” 

“She,” Jace nods over to her but doesn’t break his gaze,” at least is dressed like that to match her girlfriend. I  _ didn’t  _ sign up for this.” 

“Sure seems like you two did…” Alec mutters. He backs up, holding his hands up and open when Jace and Simon both send him death glares. They match too much for comfort. Of course they do. “Just saying.” 

“ _ Alec _ .” Jace groans. His pleading tone would work better if he wasn’t trying to match it with a look clearly intending to kill. 

Simon is about to commit murder. Honestly. It’s a shame he’s in a room filled with people he likes, or people he tolerates, but that doesn’t make the feeling fade. 

It’s been years.  _ Years  _ of this over and over. It had been a running joke for a while between all of them before it honestly starting pissing them off. Like, it has to be statistically impossible for them to match costumes every year. Even he knows this and he’s shit at statistics. He went out of his way to find something he both enjoyed and Jace wouldn’t copy. And it had taken forever to get to the point he was this confident it would work out. 

The worst part of it all is that Simon wouldn’t care if it was anyone else. Literally anyone else who he ended doing this with and he’d find it funny. But Jace had been a jackass from the moment they met and Simon had hated him from the start. They hated each other. They still do, only tolerating each other for short periods of time. 

Jace shakes his head and turns back to Simon. His expression is still angry but there’s something odd in his eyes. He opens his mouth as Simon tries to dig deeper, tries to figure out why the fire is slowly going out in his mismatched eyes. 

“What  _ is  _ everyone doing-” He hears Magnus walk into the room and doesn’t have to look to know he stops in the doorway. Still, Simon peeks over his shoulder, watching as Magnus’ eyes dart between Simon and Jace. “Oh. Oh dear. Again?” 

It looks like he’s about to laugh. Simon wants to scream. 

“Magnus.” Clary sighs. Her fingertips brush Simon’s arm, not quite sure how to comfort him. “Please.” 

“What? I have a right to be surprised. Five years in a row has to be some kind of world record…” Magnus’ eyes light up and a grin threatens to spread out over his lips. 

“ _ Magnus _ .” Alec’s tone would sound like it was warning him if it doesn’t also sound like he’s about to break out laughing. 

Yep, Simon needs to scream. 

“That’s it.” Simon speaks over them. He turns to face most of his friends, but keeps his eyes on Jace. He refuses to make direct eye contact, instead looking at his hair or neck. “I’m done. I’m- I’m just  _ done.” _

His arms fall to his sides in defeat. Quickly, he spins around and hurries past Magnus. 

“Now you’ve done it.” Clary says from behind him, but he doesn’t turn to see who she’s talking to.

 

 

Clary had introduced them at the beginning of college. 

Back then Simon had just been relieved to be going to the same college together, unsure what he’d do without Clary. Probably get over his crush faster, he thinks every time he remembers it, but he wasn’t anywhere near ready for that. This was a serious puppy crush nursed for years. It wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

So, that’s probably why it was so crushing for Clary to introduce Jace as her new boyfriend. Something bubbled up in Simon when he looked at Jace, watching that cocky smile spread across his face and feel the way he gripped Simon’s hand tight when they shook hands. Jealousy. The beginnings of hatred. Had to be. It still bubbles up when he looks at Jace. Fully formed hatred now. Has to be. 

They had lasted half a year. During that time Jace and Simon couldn’t seem to quit their constant bickering, even when Clary told them to knock it off. Constantly at each others throat. Back then it was over Clary. 

But then they broke up. And Clary had shown up to Simon’s door at one am, crying, and babbling about how Simon was her best friend. His hope that she broken up with Jace for him lasted all of five seconds before she blurted out she was a lesbian and in love with Jace’s sister, Isabelle. 

His crush faded pretty fast after that, not wanting any lingering feelings to make Clary uncomfortable with her newfound sexuality. 

But, still he and Jace couldn’t seem to get along. Hell, he and  Alec got along better than they did. Before it was because they were trying to get Clary’s attention, but Simon wasn’t quite sure why they still fought like this. He wasn’t going to question it, though. Not when his chest still burned when he looked at Jace. That had to mean he felt something along the lines of hatred, even if he wasn’t quite sure why. 

This whole matching costumes fiasco was just the icing on top of the cake. 

Simon groans, trying to stop this flood of memories. The door to Magnus’ apartment complex swings shut behind him with a final thud. Simon doesn’t end up making it down the stairs, instead stopping half way and sitting down on one. Chilled October night air bites at his skin and he shivers, curling up so he can rest his forehead on his knees. His fingertips feel numb.

He doesn’t look up at the creak of the front door opening, instead just pressing his face further into his knees until he’s not sure he can breath anymore. Footsteps settle next to him but Simon still doesn’t look up, afraid who he’ll find standing there. 

“So.” Of course. “This is getting out of hand.” 

“I’m pretty sure,” Simon pulls his face far enough away to talk, “that this was out of hand two years ago. I don’t even know what it is now.” 

Jace’s laugh is strained, but not quite forced out. Simon can hear shuffling again and suddenly there’s a spot of warmth next to his side, cutting through the steadily dropping autumn night. Simon shivers anyway. 

“... Are you going to come back up? Isabelle told me if I don’t come back with you she won’t let me back inside.” Jace’s voice is surprisingly soft given that they were seconds away from screaming each other out minutes ago. Isabelle’s threat must be serious. 

Simon offers a shrug in return. He kind of just wants to go home, put on a bad scary movie, and curl up in bed. The cold has seeped into his skin by now and he’s hit with the realization that he’s so tired. Would Clary get upset he left early? Or would she just be concerned? Is it even worth finding out? 

“I don’t.” Simon starts, trying to figure out what he even wants to do. He lifts his head, noticing a good glob of his foundation has rubbed off on his black pants. He can’t even be bothered to care. “I don’t think so.” 

Silence settles around them. It’s thick and uncomfortable but Simon likes it a whole lot better than arguing, surprisingly. Simon lets himself glance over in this quiet, allowing himself for once to take in Jace’s features. His hair isn’t slicked back like usual, instead it’s pushed to the side and intentionally messy. The puncture wounds on his neck are starting to get smudged and if Simon tilts his head just right it could look like a hickey-

He stops that train of thought dead in its tracks. 

“Why,” Simon starts, desperate to put his thoughts back into a safe territory, “do we always do this?” 

Jace turns his head and raises an eyebrow. When they make eye contact something sparks in Simon’s chest and he has to quickly look away. Why is it so much easier to look at him when they’re fighting? Suddenly, the patterns in the cement of the sidewalk are very interesting. Jace’s gaze is hot against his face. 

“Why do we always wear matching costumes? Or why do we always fight about it?” 

“Um, yes?” 

Jace scoffs and Simon’s gaze snaps back to him just in time to see him roll his eyes. “Thanks for clearing that up. In order then. I actually do know why we keep matching costumes.” His voice goes flat and he gives Simon a very unimpressed look, as if it’s somehow his fault. 

Simon is about to start defending himself when Jace continues over him. “My siblings are very nosy.”  

They stare at each other. Simon with wide eyes and Jace with his flat look. 

“Um.” Simon swallows hard. “What?” 

Jace purses his lips, like he’s thinking. “You remember how back before Magnus and Alec started dating, Izzy would try to set them up all the time?” 

Simon slowly nods. Isabelle had practically locked them in a closet together in order to get her brother to admit his feelings. He remembers one too many times Isabelle had invited Magnus and Alec out under the pretense of having everyone there only to cancel and have them spend the day together. He also remembers Alec refusing to talk to Isabelle for a week afterwards. 

“Well, my brother is a giant hypocrite. He wouldn’t stop bitching while Izzy was doing that, and here he goes trying to do the same thing. And with Clary too. It’s fucking ridiculous and I’m going to hold it over his head until forever-”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Simon holds up a hand, trying to wrap his head around everything at once. “Alec is trying to...set you up? Clary too? With who?” 

Jace’s shoulders slump and he raises his eyebrow even higher. Simon shakes his head, still not getting it until Jace gestures between them. 

Oh. “Oh. Oh!” Simon practically shouts, face flaring up red. Hopefully his makeup and the darkness around them hides it. “Wait, what?!” 

“Us. They’ve been trying to set us up. It explains why Alec suggested I be a vampire victim this year. They’ve only been doing it for, like, three.” Jace makes a face, like he’s bitten into a lemon. “Just cause I’m bi and can’t get a  _ ‘decent date’.  _ Unbelievable.” 

“Wait, you’re bi?” The words tumble out before Simon can stop them. He watches, separated from his traitor body, in horror as Jace processes his question. 

His eyes narrow. “ _ That’s  _ what you take from that? Our friends have been trying to set us up for three years and you’re focusing on that I’m bi? You’re pan! You have no room to judge.”

“But you’re straight.” Simon just keeps going, body working on autopilot. Distantly, he wonders if he can just jump into the street and end this all. 

Jace blinks. Slowly he shakes his head. “Pretty sure I’m not.” 

“But you  _ are _ !”

What the fuck is he doing. 

“Look, man, just cause Meliorn is the only guy I’ve dated that doesn’t mean I’m straight. I thought you’d underst-”

“You dated Meliorn?!” 

Jace is looking at him like he’s the world's biggest idiot. Simon is feeling like he’s probably right about that one. They stare at each other and Simon slowly climbs back into his body, trying to zip his mouth permanently shut. Maybe Magnus has some super glue he can use. 

Jace slowly nods, like if he moves any faster it’ll confuse and frighten Simon. “Yeah. After Clary. We dated for a few months. Didn’t you notice how he just started hanging out with all of us?”

No. Well, yes. Kind of. Simon had been too busy bickering with Jace to really think about it too much. 

“Um. Yes?” 

“Is that a question or an answer.” 

“Yes.” 

“Why did I come out here to talk to you again?” 

“To resolve sexual tension!” Magnus’ voice shatters their conversation. They both jump half a foot in the air before springing to their feet and spinning around to see Magnus leaning out the front door, grinning wickedly. When had he gotten here? How much had he heard? 

“ _ Magnus! _ ” Alec genuinely sounds upset this time. He’s probably on the stairs, but Simon can’t really see much beyond Magnus. “Leave them alone!” 

Magnus turns his head slightly to look inside. “In a moment, darling! I have to make sure they don’t fuck this up.” 

“It’s fine.” Jace hisses up at him. “I’ve got this.” 

“That’s what Alec said before our first date.” 

“The date was fine!” Alec desperately shouts from inside. 

“You fell down the stairs, dear.” 

Jace jumps forward and starts pushing Magnus back inside. “Just leave. Go back to your party. Enjoy Alec for the night before I kill him tomorrow morning.” 

“Fine, fine. I know when I’m not wanted.” Magnus agrees innocently. Jace has just a second to look relieved before Magnus turns his attention to Simon and blurts out, “he thinks it’s hot when you bite your lip,” and then Jace shoves Magnus back inside. He keeps his palms pressed flat against the door even after it slams shut. 

The silence that follows is so thick Simon could cut a knife through it if he wanted. He stares up at Jace, who’s back is tensed up as he refuses to turn back around. 

“Well.” Simon has to blurt something out. It feels like every word Simon knows is about to tumble out of his mouth at once. 

“I will give you twenty dollars if you forget that happened.” Jace glances over his shoulder, expression completely sincere. It’s a strange look on his face. 

On reflex Simon drags his bottom lip between his teeth. Jace’s eyes dart down to his mouth, Magnus’ words echo in his head at deafening volumes. Just a moment ago his words threatened to spill out of him like a river, now they feel caught in his throat like someone shoved a wad of cotton down there. 

“Fuck you.” Jace spits out. 

He spins on his heel and takes three steps forward. It happens so fast Simon automatically flinches back, almost tumbling down the steps in the process. His hands fly out and grab onto Jace’s arms for support. Jace’s gaze is rapidly flickering between Simon’s eyes and his mouth. 

Maybe he should let go and fall. Get a good concussion. With any luck forget this night ever happened. 

“Is there- is there another reason? That they tried to set us up?” Simon can’t help but ask. He feels like he’s suddenly understanding the feeling that bubbles up around Jace.

“Maybe.” Jace says this staring at Simon’s lips. He bites the bottom one again. 

“You’re so goddamn frustrating.” 

“And you’re really hot, so fair is fair.” He sounds like usual, if not with his voice slightly deeper. But Simon can see behind it. There’s something in his eyes. Nerves. He’s scared. Forcing himself to say it. To admit it. Simon might die. “I… really want to kiss you.” 

Simon is going to die. 

It’s Simon’s turn to have his gaze dart down to Jace lips. The words should ignite something horrible in Simon, but instead they settle something. He finds himself nodding. “I might want to kiss you too.”

Jace rolls his eyes. Not in the way he used to, like Simon is an idiot. But more in the way Alec rolls his eyes at Magnus or Clary at Isabelle. Jace leans forward, their lips now inches from brushing. Simon can’t get his lungs to work right, they’ve seemed to have forgotten that he needs to keep breathing. 

“So?” Jace whispers, sounding unbelievably soft. Simon’s not sure he’s ever seen Jace really like this. Each word he says puffs out a warm breath against Simon’s lips, making his lips tingle. “Can I kiss you?” 

No, Simon’s first gut response tells him. No, we’re supposed to hate each other. We’re supposed to fight over the girl and have someone win, not end up pressed up against each other. Not supposed to kiss. This isn’t how it works. Love triangles don’t end with the boys getting together. We’re supposed to be enemies. 

Instead, Simon surges forward. His eyes shut as his lips press against Jace’s. Their lips are chapped and cold but they make up with it with uninhibited enthusiasm. Simon’s hands are still holding onto Jace’s arms and he finds his hold tightening, as if Jace might slip away. Slip back into the night, back into the way things were. Jace’s hands reach out to hold Simon’s waist, just as tight. 

Simon’s head is spinning as they kiss. He knew Jace was a good kisser, but he wasn’t expecting Jace to be a  _ good _ kisser. It’s terribly addictive already and it’s just a sweet kiss. Hardly anything to get worked up over.

But then Simon’s heart jumps as Jace tilts his head, opening his mouth enough to lightly nip at Simon’s lower lip. Simon gasps on reflex and Jace does it again, gently tugging at it enough to make Simon press forward, pressed chest to chest. This close he can practically feel Jace’s heartbeat, steadily matching Simon’s. Jace keeps going forward, licking inside Simon’s mouth and-

“Ow!” Jace jerks back, eyes opening in surprise. Simon leans back slightly, much slower in opening his eyes. He gives Jace a questioning look. Jace runs his tongue over his teeth. “Something poked me.” 

“What- oh.” Simon bites his lip, feeling his fake fangs press into his skin. He reluctantly lets go of Jace to reach up and gently tug at his teeth. “Ow. Ow ow ow. Wait, no, I can get them out- ow!” 

Jace’s hands leave his waist to cup his face. He peers into Simon’s mouth, eyes narrowing at the fangs. “Did you super glue them?” 

“Yes, Jace. I super glued them because that sounds like a great idea.” His voice is flat, but his heart is fluttering as he leans into Jace’s touch. It’s a slight shock, going from assuming this feeling as hatred to realizing what it actually is. 

“Hey, just making sure.” Jace grins. 

Simon tugs on his teeth a few more times. “I don’t think they’re coming off.” 

“Too bad.” Jace hums, but he’s still grinning. “Guess I can’t kiss you on the mouth.” 

“I mean, I guess you could- Jace!” Giggles bubble up from his throat as Jace ducks down to start pressing quick kisses all over Simon’s face. 

Jace tilts his head down until he’s buried his face in against Simon’s neck. “Sorry. Wanted to do that for a while.” 

Simon’s giggles are starting to die down as he reaches up to wrap his arms around Jace’s neck. “How long?” 

“How long have you wanted to kiss me?” 

“For about five minutes.” 

“Shut up. I’m too beautiful, you’ve wanted this forever.” 

The door swings open again, much quicker and sudden than before. Simon jumps, tightening his hold on Jace, and Jace pulls away just enough to see who disturbed them. 

Isabelle gasps, eyes widening and smile spreading across her face. “Finally! Clary,” she turns her head enough to call inside, “how long was that?! Half an hour? I win! I win!” 

“I don’t want to know.” Simon sighs, but his lips betray him and a smile similar to Isabelle’s break out on his face.

“Leave us alone, Izzy.” Jace groans. “Go make out with Clary or something.” 

“So you can make out with Simon?” She smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. 

Jace pulls back to glare and purse his lips at her. He sounds like a child pouting when he says, “ _ yes.”  _

Simon can hear the growing sound of the rest of their friends steadily approaching. Isabelle laughs, but leans back and lets the door close again. They both let out a sigh of relief at the temporary peace. 

“So, how about-” Jace turns back towards Simon. 

He’s cut off by Simon leaning forward once again, pulling him into a deep kiss. He ignores the weird feeling of his fake vampire fangs in his mouth, instead focusing on the sparks between him and Jace. 

Maybe Halloween is his favorite holiday again.


End file.
